Artistic Cinderella
by blackbelt14
Summary: Rena Carlson is a girl who dreams of being an artist. But her stepmom, and two mean stepsisters are trying to get her to do just the opposite. Lucas Lambent is the son of a successful artist. Lucas is suddenly transferring to Rena's school. Is he the opportunity Rena is looking for? Or will her stepfamily ruin it all? And who is the mystery girl at the dance?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Introduction

**Note:** hey guys! This is my first story, so let me know what you think. Read & review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groan loudly as I roll over to silence my alarm clock. _Another day at school,_ I thought, as I forced my body up from my bed and got dressed. I lazily threw on a plain royal blue tee-shirt, dark wash jeans, and purple converse. I brushed my teeth and tried to brush my unruly hair. Tried to. As soon as I got my backpack all ready, I heard the communicator on the wall beep.

"Rena! Get your lazy butt up here and make our breakfast," screamed my horrible stepmother.

"Yes. stepmother Be right there," I replied back.

"You better, you ungrateful little child," she grumbled.

With that, I shoved the art project I worked on the whole night into my purple backpack and hurried to the kitchen. My room is in the very back of the house. Like literally the very back, so I practically have to run. Lucky me, right?

I think I should explain a bit here. Let me introduce myself. My name is Rena Carlson. I'm seventeen years old. I'm a junior at Henman High. I live in a two-story house with my stepmom and my two stepsisters. Or as I call them the witch and her flying monkeys. Not to their face, of course. I wish though. My mother died when I was four due to a car accident. My father married my stepmom, Brenda, when I was nine. He died a year later from lung cancer when I was ten.

My dad taught me how to draw. I inherited his talent to draw. He also taught me to be strong and to stand up for myself. He's the reason I won't back down to anyone, especially Brenda and my two stepsisters, Carly and Nicole. I also have a best friend, Jayne. She's like me in every way possible. That's why we are so good for each other.

Brenda, my stepmom, wears way too much makeup and in my opinion, it makes her look like a clown. She has platinum blonde hair, and always wears the latest fashion clothes. She used to be in the modeling and actressing business and now thinks she can run this world. She is always pushing Carly and Nicole to follow in her footsteps and looks in disdain at me because I'm an artist. Onto the stepsisters. Nicole is the oldest. She has platinum wavy blonde hair, wears way too much makeup (like mother like daughter), and acts just like her mother. Carly is the youngest of the two. She has big straight brown hair and always wears the trashiest clothes on planet Earth. And, oh yah, she's just like her mother, too. I guess I'm the odd one out. Together, they rule the school. Their considered the "popular ones" and are the trend makers and everyone worships them. Pftt, whatever.

I was interrupted from my thoughts to see Nicole standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Thank God, You're here. I'm starving!" That's Nicole, for ya. Always whining her butt off.

"Why don't you make your own breakfast," I asked.

"Because, that's your job. Now, go."

"I will once you move out-of-the-way. you're kinda blocking the doorway with that big head of yours. You should really get that looked at. I think your brain is swelling. Oh, wait you don't have a brain. My bad," I said sarcastically. She gaped at me and her eyes widened, but didn't say a word and moved. I pushed past her. I put three pieces of toast in the toaster, got out the peanut butter and jam, got milk out of the fridge, and put out three cups and plates out of the cabinet. I put their toast, one with jam, and two with peanut butter, on the pates. and poured the milk in the glasses as soon as Brenda, Carly, and Nicole walked in.

"There you are! Good, you have breakfast ready." Brenda said. She didn't say anything about me insulting Nicole, which was weird.

"Finally! I've been waited all morning," Carly whined. I just rolled my eyes and got out a granola bar and some apple juice.

"Come along, girls, you'll be late," Brenda sweetly. They walked out of the house and got in the car. They wouldn't let me ride in the car with them so, I had to ride my skateboard to school everyday. Oh, ya. One thing I forgot to mention, Jayne and I, we're pretty much the victims of Nicole's and Carly's bullying. Which means slushes and sodas dumped on our head. Relentless insults and petty comments. From everyone that's in the cheerleading squad and the football players. Nicole's and Carly's minions as we like to call them.

Lets just hope I don't make a fool of myself today.

* * *

Thanks guy! Remember, Review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Meeting

* * *

RING!

Finally, Lunch. My favorite time of day. I walked up to my locker and put my books away. Jayne slams her locker, which is right next to mine.

"Hey girl," I said to her.

"Hey, have you heard the news?" She frantically waved her arms in my face.

"No, what news?" I stopped her arms and turned to walked down the hall to our lunch spot.

"Only the biggest news in the history of our school. Lucas Lambent is coming here to finish his last two years of school. _Our_ school. Apparently he's hosting the Artistic Contest for teens! And his dad is sponsoring the contest!" She shouted.

"That would explain why there's limos and screaming teenage girls with posters in the front of the school right now." Sure enough a long black limo pulled up with tinted windows. Everywhere the eye could see girls were running to stand waiting for Lucas to come out. "Yah, poor kid. He won't know what hit him-" My sentence was cut short because I rammed into a hard wall.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." A male voice came from above me. Correction, it wasn't a wall I ran into, it was a boy. Great. Just my luck. Another humiliating thing. "It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going," I said as I tried to collect my book fast.

"Here. Let me." the stranger bent down and picked up my science book. He held out his hand for me to take. I looked at the hand for a second. He must have noticed my hesitation because he laughed and said, "It's just a hand." I took it and he pulled me up. Man, he's so strong!

I realized Jayne has been quiet this whole time. She's been standing there with her mouth open. Huh, I wonder why. I turned to look at the stranger and instantly know why. Standing before me is a gorgeous green-eyed, shaggy dirty blonde hair, muscular, six-foot tall Lucas Lambent. He's the son of millionaire artist, Steve Lambent. He's a model for the teen magazines, and an artist himself.

"You know it's not polite to stare." He smirked at me. That snapped me out of my daze.

"You know it's not polite to run into people." I countered back. He just laughed. God, his eyes are just so sexy. No, stop it Rena. Don't think these things.

"Well, the girls I bump into are usually all over me." I scoff. Gezz, the audacity of this guy. He thinks he's so cool doesn't he?

"Well, not everyone is the same brainwashed teenage fan-girl that you encounter. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be meeting your fans now? There are a ton of girls over there waiting for your pretty face to jump out of that limousine." Upon seeing the look on his face when I mentioned the girls I added, "Or are you just hiding from them? That's considered rude. I think you deserve to get trampled by a thousand girls."

He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes. "Wow, I've never met a girl like you before. You're something different. What's your name?" He handed me my book back.

"I'll take that as a compliment. My name's Rena, and that's Jayne over there." Pointing to a still dumbstruck best friend. Lucas took my right hand and kissed it lightly.

"Pleased to meet you, Rena," he glanced over at Jayne, "And you, too, Jayne." He then dropped my hand. "I must really be going. I'll see you around." He looked at me one last time then left.

"Wow. That was… Wow. Did you see the way he looked at you? Oh my, I think I see love in the air!" Jayne exclaimed.

"There is no love anywhere, Jayne. He's just a charmer. Making girls fall at his feet then leaving them in the dirt. Besides, he would never like a girl like me. Come on, I'm hungry. I want to eat."

"Dude, if that wasn't love, I don't know what is." She got this excited look on her face. "And he's going to be judging the contest. He'll get to see your artwork." She squealed.

I sighed. "Sometimes, its hard to believe you're my best friend."

"I know. Lets go eat." She laughed.

* * *

Thanks read & review. I promise to make the next chapters longer. Sorry they're so short. :)


End file.
